criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Anbu Devanesan
Anbu Devanesan (Tam: அன்பு தேவநேசன்) was the killer of his girlfriend, CEO Constance Tan, in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition). Profile Anbu is a 37-year-old businessman and boyfriend to the late Constance. He has curly black hair and dons a white dress shirt underneath a navy blue suit. He has a pink tie and a handkerchief of the same color in his left pocket. It is known that Anbu eats durian fruit, practices silat and drinks Singapore Sling. Events of Criminal Case stepped in and said they could not question Anbu any further.]] Anbu first became a suspect after Carmen and the player first investigated the crime scene. He was constantly sobbing over Constance and her death, saying she had a romantic response for her, only to find her dead. He requested the player to find Constance's killer, with Carmen reassuring they would. Before they asked him any questions, Michelle Zuria stepped in and said they could not question Anbu any further, prompting them to speak with Michelle about Constance instead. Later during the investigation, he went on a building and tried to jump off, lamenting he did not want to live without Constance. Carmen and the player were able to get him off the ledge, but Michelle took him away and demanded the team to stop pestering him. After the team stopped him from attempted suicide, Anbu was spoken to again regarding the fact that he was the victim's business rival. He said he met Constance through work. They butted heads, sparks flew, and then they fell in love. Anbu admitted it was hard at first being business rivals, but they were able to make their relationship work. hostage.]] In the end, Anbu was revealed to be the killer of Constance. After denying involvement, Elliot came in with the finally-decrypted device. He said Anbu was laundering SOMBRA's money in Singapore. Anbu revealed afterward that he stabbed Constance with a parang because she discovered his job in SOMBRA. Anbu then abducted Elliot and escaped. Jack said he had tailed Anbu and Elliot to the bay gardens before the former shot him in the arm. Investigating there, Carmen and the player found Anbu's bloody tie, with Lars saying that the tie was used to gag Elliot. The two asked Jonah for help, who then advised them to return to the gardens. There, the two found Elliot's broken phone with an unsent message directing them to the docks. Jonah, Carmen, and the player rushed to the docks before Anbu could escape by ship. They found Anbu, who threatened to kill Elliot. Jonah acted quickly by shooting Anbu in the hand, saving Elliot. Judge Adaku sentenced Anbu to life in jail for the murder of Constance Tan, money laundering for SOMBRA, the abduction of a police officer, and failure to cooperate with the authorities. Trivia *Anbu is one of the characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Anbu is one of the few killers whose trial took place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. Case appearances *A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition; mentioned) *Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition; mentioned) *Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition; mentioned) *In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery AnbuBehindBars.png|Anbu, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Constance Tan, money laundering for SOMBRA, and for kidnapping Elliot Clayton. ConstanceTWorldEditionV.png|Constance Tan, Anbu's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_332_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies